


you should stay right now

by immcrtal



Series: dream of me a little [4]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, i just want them to hug and let it all out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: "I’m sorry, Ty, god I’ve wanted to help you, to comfort you but I- we couldn’t and-” she lets out before he shakes his head, ‘no’ and holds onto her tighter, pulling her closer, even though there’s no space left between them.





	you should stay right now

They don’t really think, their bodies move to their own accordance, one pulled towards the other, like magnets.

But they both suddenly stop when they’re at the ‘don’t come close or shit will go boom’ distance. Their eyes full of hope and fear. The only thing they can really hear is the sound of their hearts racing, pounding in their ears and their harsh breathing.

It feels like forever before they collide. They’re all limbs, and whispers and  _‘God I’ve missed you.’_

There’s nothing to miss really, but not being able to touch each other is missing out on something far greater than the crash that brought them together.

The feel of him enveloping her, sends her. Although they’re still separated by clothing, she can feel the heat of him, everywhere around her. She can _hear_ his heart beat, she can _feel_ it against ear. She lets her hands glide up his back to get a better hold of him, to feel him in a way she’s craved for long. She closes her eyes as she focuses on the feel of his shirt against her cheek and thinks of the night she couldn’t help him, the night where he seemed so vulnerable, and the tears slowly start coming down. _“I’m sorry, Ty, god I’ve wanted to help you, to comfort you but I- we couldn’t and-”_ she lets out before he shakes his head, _‘no’_ and holds onto her tighter, pulling her closer, even though there’s no space left between them.

* * *

 

The strands of her hair against the tip of his fingers, her small body, and her hands running slowly up his back, he’s wanted to touch her for long. A part of him had always been curious since the night they met again at the graveyard. And he’s not going to admit it, but he’s been wanting to touch her hand, since they first tested out their powers at the church, since they first _actually_ talked to each other. He’s been wanting to let her know that he’d always be there for her whether this _thing_ ended well or not, that he’d by her side, even if she pushed him back. He’s been wanting to show her his support, with subtle a touch of his on her shoulder, or a brush of his hand against hers. But he was forced to try and show it to her with words, which simply wasn’t enough for him. 

When they found out about her dad, he forced his body not run towards her, not to close the small distance between them and hug her, and hold her hand. He shut off all those thoughts, forced himself to stay at distance, and support her from far away.

And now that he could finally touch her, comfort her, show her his support, he didn’t, _couldn’t_ hold back. Gliding his hands through her hair, looking at her face fully, close enough that he could feel her breath. Letting his arms fall around her waist and pulling her towards him, _God._

* * *

 

After what seemed like an eternity they both pulled back. His hands going to her face, one at each side. His fingers holding her, while his thumbs stroked her cheeks back and forth. Her hands instantly went to his wrists gently rubbing his skin, as she pulled herself closer to him again, missing him already. 

As Tandy closed her eyes she asked, “What now?”

And instead of answering, he leaned his head towards, touching his forehead to hers.

“We’ll figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys said to stay positive when it came to writing BUT this really does have the worst pacing, and apologize for it
> 
> but, I really needed this, I just can't wait for them to touch.


End file.
